ranchncraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
Staff For the longest time, Trev and Tyshow ran the server themselves. It wasn't long until they couldn't keep up with the demand. They once again reached out to the community who was willing to keep the vision going. Below is a list of our current staff members. Founders Founders are people who have been here since the very beginning of Ranch n' Craft. Their duties include ensuring the safety of the server, its staff, and its users, advertisement, sales, buycraft, staff payments, online times, website design and management, user complaints, staff complaints, plugin design docs, work with Developers, meetings, and all other duties that Guide+ are required to do. RnC started with a total of 5 Founders only 2 remain. The originals were MysticTrev, TyshowUri, Draconwolff, Maruf61, and FlintyRaccoon. Some switched to a different rank, others left the server, and others have time constraints. See the remaining two below. Trev/MysticTrev: Hello! I am one of two founders on RnC. Most times, I can be found on the backend side of things, plugin work, read/creating docs, update website. Not to mention managing the wiki, graphic design (just recently), advertisement, sales, complaints, advising staff, and driving Jordo up the wall and back down it. My job is to make sure that the daily chores that need to be done to keep the server running in tip-top condition are met. Outside of RnC I enjoy the outdoors. Fishing, Hiking, Swimming, gardening, training horses, and loving up on my kiddos. I have been with Phil (Draconwolff) for almost 15years and I couldn't imagine my life without him and all his continued support and belief in me in all that I do. Maggie/TyshowUri: '''Howdy Yall! I am also one of the two founders of RanchnCraft. I do behind the scenes work such as documenting staffs online times weekly, Paying them bi-monthly if they make the required times, contacting staff when they do not make their times, Reseting /rp tp's, taking care of complaints, and also monitoring chat in game for any trouble makers. Off of Rnc I like to Ghost hunt with my team, hang out with my family of friends, game on both pc and ps4, make videos for Callalitha(Aly) and I's Youtube channel called Sisters Insanity. Other then that my work at the post office keeps me busy. I love Rnc and how it has turned out wether i believed it would work or not! (For the record I mainly was worried about making a server based on one thing alone. Boy was i wrong.) Also fun fact: I never use to say Yall until i met Redneckmama and older staff memeber who had to part with us. I do it to as a dedication to her. '''Lead Developers These people make sure all the plugins we use on the server are running the way they should be. They fix all those little things and sometimes the big things that go wrong on a daily basis, new plugin development, and general server maintenance. If not for them, we wouldn't even be able to log in. Maruf/Maruf61: Richard/Magnum1997: Owners These people are trusted by the Founders to ensure that the daily tasks that need to be done are getting completed correctly and on time. The owners are required to make tough decisions in a moments notice all the while trying to keep up with the rules and guidelines put in place by the Founders and the family-friendly community. They oversee every project that goes on inside RnC and ensures that they get completed along with training each and every staff member that come is. This is a fast paced position that requires long hours and is not for everyone. Owners are also required to do all duties of a Guide+. Jordy/BritishGrinch: My name is Jordy, and I'm the OG British staff member. I joined RnC in mid 2016 and have been working alongside several generations of staff since. Having moved through the ranks from Mod to Owner, I got to experience each role as it was, and hopefully work today to improve not only the experience that my staff members have, but also the players on the server. This server has pushed me to meet so many new people; for example Em, my Australian child who I'm not often seen online without! Outside of RnC, I have just graduated from University with a degree in Criminology, and am looking for work. I enjoy to read (when I'm not being lazy), and watch a multitude of tv shows. I also have an adorably devilish cat called Milo who you'll often see mentioned on the server! Siren/ShingingSolo: My name is Siren, another owner on Ranch n Craft. I first joined the server back in August of 2016, and my first ever rank on the server was actually as a YouTuber! I used to make videos on and about the server, which really helped me get to know the community and absolutely fall in love with it. Ever since, I've made my way to becoming an Owner alongside one of the most strong-willed and intelligent people I know, Jordy! I truly have found a second home here on the server and both the staff and players are all like family to me. Each of them have become a friend and helped me learn and grow through my time here on Ranch n Craft. As the server grows, so does my to-do list! My main responsibilities are ones that take place "behind the scenes," or, outside of the server. I am often updating/editing/creating documents and spreadsheets for server needs, as well as training and keeping up with all of our staff members. However, I also help out with the every-day tasks that everyone else does too; events, guiding new players, moderating, problem-solving, etc. n my free time (which there isn't much of haha) I like to spend time with my family away from technology or take some time out of my day to appreciate the outdoors. I do mainly scenic photography, play guitar, practice learning a new language, baking/cooking, creative writing, and sometimes a little bit of drawing. If you see me around on the server, say hello! I always look forward to meeting new people and making new friends. Admins Admins are those who are in charge of making sure that Moderators and below are doing what they are to be doing, leading projects, enforcing rules, and are the left/right hands of Owners and Founders. They all work seamlessly with one another to keep the server as pleasant and enjoyable as possible. Em/AussieLouWho: My name is Em, also known as AussieLouWho (but that'll probably change soon xoxo). I'm an admin and also lead builder, so you'll usually see me tossing between the two ranks or doing them at the same time! Or just annoying Jordan which is DEFINITELY part of my job. I've built quite a lot of server buildings ya see around like spawn, 3.0 event arena, newbie living, 3.0 community, both academies, and a whole lot more that my partner in crime helped massively with! Outside of RnC I mainly play other videogames like ARK Survival Evolved, ASTRONEER, Don't Starve, Stardew Valley, Harvest Moon, and many, many more. I also like painting with water colour and working on my VCD folio. Anna/LeoLuminescense: Hey there! I'm Anna, and I'm an admin in Ranch n Craft and I also run the official server rescue. In game, I'm known as LeoLuminescense but most people just call me Leo. Basically as an admin, we do the jobs of a moderator; helping players with problems, solving disputes, and moderating chat (Yes, even guiding!), but with extra responsibilities as well such as checking notify, regioning events, and other odd jobs around the server that admins are responsible for! Outside of the server, I enjoy a pretty wide array of hobbies; I love reading, drawing, being outdoors, archery, and keeping LOTS of different kinds of houseplants. I also love animals (who doesn't?) and have two cats of my own, Leo and KitKat, who even though they're related are polar opposites. Feel free to give me a shout in game! Tibby/FiredSalt: Hi there, my name is Tibby, Im an admin on Ranch'n'craft. My ign is FiredSalt but most people like to call me Tibby or some similar variation. I joined RnC a bit before the RnC week in 2017. later that year I started my climb up the staff ladder, when I was hired as a guide, from here I stayed as a guide for a month or two less than a year before I was suddenly promoted to moderator, which was in July 2018, this was before I made my way to where I am now, an admin. If you ever see me in game dont be afraid to shoot me a message or just say hi. Outside of the server I dont have too many hobbies, but the ones I do have I enjoy very much and do them a lot. These hobbies include; Cooking (particularly Asian as I love the depth and complexity of flavours and aromas), swimming with my dogs, reading and playing other games when I'm not on RnC (mainly games like Astroneer and Slime Rancher). At school I like to study science but mainly physics as I find it very interesting. Moderators Moderators are in charge of making sure the rules are being followed both by staff and users. They are normally one of the friendly faces you get to see and hear from on a regular basis. They are knowledgeable on the plugins, rules, commands, and are examples of how the community should behave. They also help with missing items, general questions, broadcast announcements, host events, help channel, and all duties of Guide. Aly/Callalitha: Hey y'all! I'm Callalitha, also known as Calla, or Aly (my real name), or often Momma/Mommalitha! I am a Moderator on RanchNCraft, and I'm proud to help everyone with anything needed, which includes making sure rules are being followed, helping to solve problems between players, keeping tabs on Community Farm, and more! I'm kind of a Mom figure, hence the "Mommalitha" nickname, and was voted Server Mom during RNC Week this past year. You will often see me telling certain folks to go to bed, drink some water, etc. I care for everyone, no matter what. In my life outside of RanchNCraft, I am a petsitter and work with lots of animals, mainly cats and dogs. I have two spoiled rotten rescue kitties at my house, Luna and Bella. I love collecting books and crystals, reading, writing fiction, listening to music, attending live shows of local rock and punk bands, drinking too much coffee, and playing other video games. I'm also studying holistic and medical herbalism and will be done with school in April, but will pick up my internship immediately after. I also enjoy making friends, so if you'd like you're welcome to send me messages on Discord or in game to chat! As I say on server each time I sign-off, please be good to each other! Scamp/ScampyScarlette23: Hiiiii I’m Scamp, a mod person thing, My IGN is ScampyScarlett23 so yeah… hi? You might’ve seen me around I think, I don’t even know what I’m writing which proves its definitely not one of my strengths. Apart from being a moderator I’m also a graphic designer, I worked alongside Pumpkin to create the texture pack and I’d love to hear anyone’s opinions on it! I’m from England, I live with 3 monsters, otherwise known as “siblings” as well as two dogs who believe they are meerkats and apparently enjoy the taste of walls? Outside of RnC I’m not a particularly social person but I do a lot of sports, football is probably the main one but I’ll join in with pretty much everything, I also do a ton of drawing and sketching, working with most mediums being paint, pencils, graphite, done a few pastels and even some clay sculpting so I guess you could say I’m creative? I’ve also recently tried to get myself into animating, to eventually someday hopefully make a few short movies, even if it is something silly like dinosaurs eating oranges or chickens trying to eat people and creating KFH (Kentucky fried humans) Jo/jocopuff: Hi! I’m Jo, or jocopuff, and I am one of the moderators on RnC. As a moderator my job is to help players with problems, answer any questions, and make sure the server rules are followed! I also work as one of the editors of the server newspaper, The Round Up! Aside from RnC, I am in university and enjoy spending most of my free time at the barn or with my bird, Coco! Guides They are the first friendly face you will most likely see as you join RnC for the first time. Their job, is one of the most important ones on the server. They should be a direct reflection of who and what our server stands for. They make sure that new players have the best experience when first joining and teach them everything they need to know about our plugin, server, and how to get a solid starting foundation under your feet. Hope: Hello, I’m Hope! I’m a Guide here on RnC, meaning that my job is to make sure your first impression of the server is a good one! I love helping our new players get started, as I know that if I didn’t have a great guide experience when I first joined I may have never continued playing. This server has become more than I ever thought it would- It’s a place where anyone can come and feel welcomed and wanted. Outside of RnC, I’m a huge animal fanatic! I love horse riding and taking care of my dogs, hamster, and snakes! I’m a high school student working towards a career as an animal behaviorist. I also enjoy playing games outside of Minecraft, like Stardew Valley, the Sims, Splatoon, and Pokemon! Always feel free to send a message my way in-game- I’m always here to help out! Fluffy/Floofsie: Heya! My in-game name is Floofsie, but you can call me Fluff or Fluffy. I'm a Guide on RnC! My role as a Guide is to help new players when they first start on the server; guide them through the academy and teach them about our commands and plugins. I'm always free to answer any questions you might have, so if you need some help, feel free to give me a shout. I have a few hobbies outside of RnC, I play and compete in flute and tennis! I also love hanging out with my two dogs, Greta and Ray Ray. They're very different but love playing together. See you in-game! Mira/MiraBerry: Hi I’m Mira! I am a guide here in Ranch n Craft. My IGN is MiraBerry, but people just call me Mira (which is my real name!). As a guide, I help new players start off their journey into RnC. I help them pick their first horse and educate them on the custom plugins we have here at RnC! As a guide, I am always answering questions about the server or plugin that people may have in chat! Outside of RnC I am a foster parent for small animals in my local community. I have fostered over 40 animals ranging from guinea pigs, bunnies, ferrets, rats, hamsters and even mice. I will also be graduating high school in the spring where I will then look forward to my college career! Knight/HunterOfNightt: '''Heyo, I'm Knight. I'm one of the guides on Ranch n Craft. Basically, that means that I help new players start out on the server, help them with any questions they might have, help them get settled, as well as helping accustomed players with questions they might have, too! I love being a guide since I really like helping people, and feeling like I can make things even a little less confusing for someone on the server. Outside of RnC, I like to play other games. especially Sims. I love the creative side of it! You'll also often hear me talk about my little angry dog, Monte, or a range of my other pets. Hope to see you in-game! '''MooseKat/Mooseterious: Hiya everyone! I'm MooseKat, one of the many guides on the server. Our job as a Guide is to help out new players get started in the academy! We walk them through the server from the very beginning, claiming their first horse, horse training, talking NPCs, and up to spawn, teaching them all about our server. Besides that, we also answer any questions the members of our community have in chat. If you ever need any help, feel free to holler for one of us, and we'll be sure to be right there for ya! Outside of Ranch n' Craft, I draw a lot and like to ride my bike around, running errands and doing chores as well. I also enjoy playing/reading Pokémon, and occasionally research everything I can about it. Looking forward to meeting you all! Em/South: Em/ Hello everyone my name is South (although I'm pretty much called any direction BUT that) and I'm one of the guides. I've been playing Ranch 'n Craft since 2017 I believe now and it's been really been a second home to me. My job is to make sure new players are settled into the server and to help with inquiries such as the horse plugin, the dynamics of claiming ect. Outside of RnC I have a vast selection of interests. I've always loved the arts, dramatic and drawing, I play the violin and am hopefully beginning with piano very soon. Aside from my job on the server, I work at the stable down the road and absolutely adore it! I love reading and in my free time I attempt teaching myself different languages such as Mandarin, Afrikaans and Latin.